The present invention relates to a magnetic closure with mutual interlock for bags, knapsacks, items of clothing and the like.
It is known that snap-acting closures which are already commercially available are used for example in bags, knapsacks and the like and utilize, both for closing and for opening, the elasticity of the materials that constitute arms of the male element that enters, with a snap action, a corresponding female seat.
Other mechanical solutions provide for a spring-loaded operation for the mutual coupling of the two parts.
Magnetic closures are also known which are normally used to close bags and are substantially constituted by magnetic elements which couple by means of their mutual magnetic attraction; however, said magnetic closure devices have had a relatively limited use due to the fact that they do not allow optimum resistance to forces acting at right angles to the direction of the magnetic flux because the two components are slideable with respect to each other.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the above-described problems by providing a magnetic closure with mutual interlock for bags, knapsacks, items of clothing and the like which though using the principle of magnetic coupling is capable of ensuring considerable resistance even to forces acting at right angles to the directions of the magnetic flux.
Within the scope of this aim, a particular object of the invention is to provide a magnetic closure which, though allowing quick and stable coupling, can also be opened easily by performing a simple sequence of movements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic closure which, thanks to its particular constructive characteristics, is capable of giving the greatest assurances of reliability and safety in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic closure with mutual interlock which can be easily obtained starting from commonly commercially available elements and materials and is also competitive from a merely economic point of view.
This aim, these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter are achieved by a magnetic closure with mutual interlock for bags, knapsacks, items of clothing and the like, according to the invention, which comprises a female element and a male element with regions for accommodating magnetic means for mutual coupling, characterized in that it comprises, on said female element, guiding means for coupling to said male element and, on said male element, mechanical engagement means which are adapted to contrast the mutual sliding of said male element and said female element.